


Does it hurt?

by Nimbus_Cloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: For Kuckoonut, who requested kinky, smutty Kuroken.  The tags make it pretty clear what's involved.





	Does it hurt?

 

“...not bad,” Kenma said quietly to himself as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.  

The moment he’d looked up how to even tie a  _shibari_ array, one of his first thoughts had been how absolutely delightful Kuroo would look in it.  Anyone with eyes would agree that Kuroo was a handsome man.  He had an attractive face and, being an athlete, his body was superb.  Tall and strapping, and the ropes dipped into every crease between his muscles, framing them marvelously.  Kuroo was truly above average in every way.  Kenma’s eyes passed over Kuroo’s broad, firm shoulders, then down the length of his torso to between his legs, and he licked his lips at the sight there.   _Every_ way.  

So now Kuroo was ready, and Kenma needed to ready himself now, in a slightly different way, so he kissed Kuroo’s neck teasingly, then eased himself off the bed.

“...where are you going?” Kuroo asked, eyes wide.

“Just remembered I have something to do,” Kenma replied evasively, then with a devious wave, he closed the bedroom door behind him, leaving Kuroo very tied up and alone.

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Kuroo squirmed on the bed and flexed various muscles turn by turn down the length of his arms and torso.  He rolled his shoulders slowly, from right to left, testing his triceps, his forearms... he squeezed his hand shut then stretched them open and felt the blood happily rush back to his fingertips—his bonds were quite secure.  Especially the little bit of rope wrapped around the base of his cock to keep him from climaxing too soon.  

Kuroo was confident enough in his stamina to have never really considered that an issue (and he was only mildly humble-bragging to himself).  But he had to admit that Kenma had found it quite the amusing game recently to test that stamina from time to time, and on this occasion, he’d artfully tied Kuroo up in an elaborate series of knots, then without another word, had simply  _left_  the room.  A test of Kuroo’s patience among other things, to be sure, but Kuroo was already shamelessly leaking as he wondered where Kenma had disappeared to, and as he imagined what all would be in store for them tonight.  Kenma could get  _very_  inventive when he wanted to—one of many qualities Kuroo had always appreciated in his lover.

Post high school and college, Kenma’s creativity had moved from the volleyball court to his studies and then to their bedroom, and Kuroo sometimes felt he could just barely keep up.  

He tested the ropes again, felt them sink into his skin, teasing against his nipples and squeezing into his cock and he groaned.  Long and low, he let the air escape his throat, the first of many such sounds for the night.  He gave it another minute.  Two.  When that turned into too many seconds to count, he could wait no longer.  

“K-Kenma...” he called.  He hadn’t meant to sound that needy, but being ignored was probably his least favorite kind of teasing.  

“I was wondering when you’d call,” came a quiet voice from just behind the door.  

It opened slowly to reveal him, and Kuroo was instantly glad he hadn’t waited a moment longer to all out.  Kenma gingerly stepped into the room, light on his feet and almost tip-toeing as the pleated skirt on his hips swayed slightly.  

Once, as a teenager, Kuroo had been excited to welcome Kenma to Nekoma and overeager to see him in the red and black uniform of their volleyball team.  That had been for all sorts of reasons and none of them had been sexual... so naturally he’d never once fantasized about seeing Kenma in the Nekoma girl’s uniform.  And certainly not now that they were well out of high school.  Speaking of which--

“Where did you even get that?!” he sputtered.  

Kenma simply gave a coy shrug and put a quiet finger to his lips.  He was both pleased and a little relieved by Kuroo’s reaction—both the one on his face and between his legs—and so a little smile inevitably tugged at the corner of his lips.  When brainstorming for nights like these, the thought of cross-dressing had suggested itself often enough, but he’d never before attempted it.  Opportunity struck when Tora had asked (begged, really) him to assist with a massive house cleaning.  In a trash pile of old clothing, Kenma had caught sight of Akane’s old Nekoma uniform, and it had been like the universe was making the decision for him.  Wearing a schoolgirl outfit was going to be a bizarre experience no matter what, so Kenma reasoned that it could at least have  _some_  of the familiarity of his old school uniform.  

He touched the red and white ribbon around his neck and whispered, almost shyly, “Like the look?” 

“I...”

Well speechlessness was usually a good sign.  There wasn’t much that could render Kuroo’s snide mouth quiet.  

In turn, Kenma reconsidered Kuroo in his array of knots.  He had yet to get a really good look since he’d left the room soon after finishing the ropes.  The design maybe wasn’t as clean and symmetrical as the reference images he’d consulted, but it was their first attempt, and Kuroo hadn’t made it easy as he squirmed about.  But all in all...

“I like that look on you.”

And Kuroo, to Kenma’s surprise, blushed.  He opened his mouth for a renewed attempt at speech, but Kenma came closer and ran his hands lightly across the crimson ropes, fingers only just barely grazing the skin in places.  Occasionally he’d pause and pull slightly on a twist or a knot in the array, partly readjusting but mostly to tease.  

The abrasion of the cords across his skin made his mouth water, and Kuroo tried to take slow, steady breaths, but under Kenma’s firm touch and scrutinizing gaze, his breath kept catching in his throat and threatened to escape heavy with need.  

“Red is always a good color on you.”

Kuroo briefly considered wearing only shades of red every day for the rest of his life.

“...and the skirt’s a good look on you...” he finally managed.

“Oh?” Kenma’s eyes glinted ominously.  “You should’ve told me sooner then, that this was a fetish of yours.” 

“Wha—no!  It, it’s not—it wasn’t... I just—”

“You’ve always been a pervert, huh Kuroo?” 

Kuroo could only groan and hang his head.  “Kenma...” he whined.

Teasing was fun, but Kenma wasn’t completely heartless.  He clicked his tongue pityingly and offered a peek under his skirt, lifting the edge just slightly to reveal lacey white lingerie underneath—another layer, another surprise.  Of course, the lingerie wasn’t pilfered from a friend’s younger sister, but ‘properly’ ordered from the internet.  Again, Kenma had reasoned that if he was going to put in the effort to wear a skirt, it was well worth going all out with the look.  He imagined it might be a bit disappointing to see the pleats fly up to reveal his usual boxers instead of something... sexy.  Kenma was generally a lazy person, but when he put his mind to a task, he didn’t like to half-ass it or else what was the point of starting it in the first place?  

So here he was, wearing white lingerie under a schoolgirl’s uniform with his boyfriend bound up like an animal before him.  Go big or go home, he supposed.

He knelt slowly to the floor, his hands spreading Kuroo’s knees further open, and Kuroo jumped at his touch as if he’d been doused with hot water.  He was so tense, so sensitive, like a spring pulled taut... if Kenma hadn’t tied up that cock, he wondered how quickly Kuroo would come.  Was it the ropes making him extra keen?  The schoolgirl uniform?  Hm, perhaps he should’ve worked the variables in isolation after all... 

“Does it hurt?” Kenma asked softly as he gently massaged Kuroo’s thighs.

“Ngh... Ah...” Kuroo struggled in his bonds as Kenma’s hands worked their way up his legs.  

“N-no...” he breathed.

None of it hurt, not in the usual sense of the word.  But oh, how he  _ached_.  Kenma was touching him at last, but it wasn’t enough, not these gentle massages on his sore and stiff legs.  He wanted to feel their bodies pressed together tight; he wanted to run his hands all over Kenma, to kiss every bit of exposed skin and to hear Kenma’s voice moaning right into his ear.  He needed to touch and be touched, but he was forbidden from it, and the unfeeling ropes rubbing against his flesh were mere droplets of respite in the desert.  No, it didn’t hurt.  But Kuroo was very much in pain.

“No?” Kenma repeated, drawing closer and letting his breath wisp over the tip of Kuroo’s cock.  Closer, but not quite close enough for contact.

He sunk his nails into the soft inside of Kuroo’s thighs as he pulled a little on the ropes strapped there.  Above him, Kuroo’s breathing grew ragged and short.  The small whimper he picked up in his ears encouraged Kenma’s own arousal.  He moaned open-mouthed, then licked his lips.  

At that, Kuroo groaned low and loud and desperately scooted his hips forward with a gasped, “P-please...”

But Kenma pulled away with a disapproving look and wagged his finger at Kuroo’s impertinence.  A low whine escaped Kuroo’s throat at the complete loss of touch, and he turned on his best puppy-dog eyes in hopes of appeal.

“Kenma, please... anything...”

Begging for “anything” was ill-advised when Kenma was calling the shots.  But lucky for Kuroo, Kenma was also reaching a desperate need to be touched.  He pointed to the floor at the foot of their bed, silently commanding Kuroo down to his knees.  Bound up as he was, it took a bit of awkward shuffling and shifting, but he eventually managed it.  The ropes now felt ever tighter around some parts; it pulled especially around his thighs, so he took care in how he shifted his weight to try and mitigate the way it tightened around his cock as well.  

Once he’d settled, Kenma approached him slowly, lifting up the front of his skirt to showcase his own need, the white lace already damp and utterly failing to hide his growing bulge.  He pushed the useless fabric aside and brought his free cock inches from Kuroo’s face.

“Open,” he demanded. 

Breathlessly, Kuroo obeyed, his mouth falling open with a pop... and Kenma moaned shamelessly loud as he felt Kuroo’s lips clamp down around him and suck him in greedily.  Giving head was something Kuroo liked to do, so Kenma never really had to ask for it.  At first, he’d even been a little reluctant to receive it (he was embarrassed at how easily the pleasure would undo him).  But asking for it like this, demanding it... it was oddly thrilling to have Kuroo at his mercy this way.  This big, strong man, intimidating to most at a first glance, was so willing to submit to him, to give him whatever he asked.  Whatever anyone might assume from a first impression, Kenma had always been the dominant one between them—even from childhood.  

He groaned and thrust his hips forward, pushing himself deeper into the hot, soft wetness of Kuroo’s mouth.  He felt Kuroo’s breath hitch in surprise, but the man didn’t pull away.  Maybe it was bordering on rough, but Kuroo could probably handle this much.  

As if to ease Kenma’s concern, Kuroo moaned around the cock in his mouth to encourage him to move again.  Newly emboldened, Kenma grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s hair, pulling lightly, but not enough to hold him in place if he really needed to pull away and breathe.  Kuroo leaned forward instead, and Kenma cried out as he felt the tip of his cock press into the back of Kuroo’s throat.  

“Ah!  Ahh... ngh...”

His legs shivered, and he feared he might tumble to the floor in the next instant had he not felt an insistent warmth rub against his leg.  Kuroo had been doing such an excellent job of distracting Kenma with his mouth, he’d failed to notice that Kuroo had been taking this chance to rub his cock against Kenma’s leg for some much-wanted friction.  And that was unacceptable.

He let the skirt fall and grabbed Kuroo’s head with both hands.  Trickery aside, he was also going to come much too soon if he wasn’t careful, and there was still more he wanted to do.  With a firm tug, he pulled Kuroo (and his insatiable mouth) off his cock and stepped back.  They took a moment to catch their breaths, both in surprising need of it.  

Kuroo’s cheeks and jaw were sore and the taste of Kenma’s pre-cum tingled on his tongue.  More than that, he was very,  _very_ hard.  The noises Kenma had been making were delightful, and a tingle went up his spine as he recalled how commanding he’d been.  A part of him wanted to ask what was next, what else was in store... it was his nature to be cheeky, to push and rile.  But there was also a thrill in simply letting Kenma lead the way.  He was helping create a monster maybe, but now wasn’t the time to think too carefully about that.  

Just as he was beginning to wonder if maybe Kenma  _wanted_ him to beg, the blond moved even further away and Kuroo couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped him.

“Tsk,” Kenma clicked his tongue as he reached the dresser across the room, shooting a half-hearted glare over his shoulder as he bent over slowly and purposefully.  

His hands reached for the bottommost drawer, and at that, he saw recognition dawn in Kuroo’s eyes.  

“Feeling impatient, are we?” Kenma drawled as he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and came sashaying back across the room.  

Kuroo fought the urge to point out that between them, Kenma was the last person who could call anyone ‘impatient’ and instead focused on how much he really liked Kenma’s legs in that skirt.  It had a noticeably different effect than the baggy volleyball shorts he’d seen for over ten years.  Something about the swishing pleats made Kenma’s legs look softer somehow more delicate, easier to spread open and—

“You’re staring,” Kenma noted.  

He walked past Kuroo completely and crawled leisurely onto the bed, making sure to sway his hips and arch his back prettily until he was nestled near the headboard and furthest away from where Kuroo still knelt on the floor.

Kuroo noted the distance and pouted a little.  “If you didn’t want me to stare, you wouldn’t have dressed up like that.  Or you could’ve just as easily blindfolded me.”

“Hmm...” Kenma leaned back slowly, eyes meeting Kuroo’s.  “Bondage and a blindfold aren’t a bad idea...” He smirked and Kuroo gulped.  “But no, I want you to watch.”  

Then he spread his legs open and poured the lube onto his fingers, maintaining careful eye contact as he reached inside himself, flushed and panting as he pushed in one finger to the hilt.  With his other hand, he grabbed and pulled at his skirt, wrinkling the pleats terribly.  The poor grey fabric was wet where it had brushed against his leaking cock, but neither Kenma nor Kuroo could be bothered about that.  

“Hngh... mmm...” Kenma bit his lip as he began a steady rhythm.  

When he caught sight of Kuroo’s hungry eyes gawking at him, he reached to pull aside the thin strip of the thong—not that it was covering anything, really—to give his lover a better view as he fingered himself.  

 _I want you to watch,_ he had said, and he’d meant it.   _Look at me, Kuro.  Look only at me.  See everything I am, all for you.  Don’t you dare look away._

“K-Kenma...” Kuroo gasped.  His dear kitten was putting on quite the show, and it was a new, unexpected level of absolute torture.  His cock throbbed with renewed frustration, as if he were a teenage boy again.  But in his defense, Kuroo was in fact looking at Kenma dressed like a teenage girl.  

He bit his lip to keep his mouth from falling open and squirmed, at last beginning to wonder if he could break free of his bonds somehow.  Not being able to touch Kenma or himself despite the spectacle his eyes beheld really was too much.  There was always the option of looking away, but something in Kenma’s eyes begged him not to, and so he couldn’t tear away his gaze.  Instead he tugged hard at the rope between his wrists, twisting and pulling as best as he could manage with his arms strapped against his sides.  He made a feeble attempt to stand and fell back on his knees immediately as the coils pulled tight—too tight—around his cock.

“Ngh!” He hissed and winced as he fell, but his eyes never once left Kenma.

A second finger slipped inside and Kenma let out the tiniest of whimpers.  Kuroo matched him with a whine of his own.  

“Do you remember... hah... the first time—ngh!  The first time... you did this to me?” Kenma suddenly asked breathlessly.  His fingers pushed in deeper, and Kuroo could only nod his head.  “You went so slow...  Too slow.”  

Kuroo scoffed at the reprimand.  “I was trying to be  _gentle_ ,” he bit back, despite the strain in his voice.  “Or would you rather that I just put it in like a brute without prepping you?”

Kenma pushed in a third question and cried out, rather ignoring the question.  Without waiting, he began thrusting his fingers in and out faster, until his grunts and moans began to take on a keening pitch—Kuroo knew the sound well; he could practically feel Kenma’s heat.

Then suddenly they were gone, and Kenma lay heaving and empty, looking down the bed at Kuroo with an almost wickedness in his eyes.  

“I want you  _now_ ,” he whispered.

Kuroo didn’t need telling twice.  Hurriedly, clumsily, he clambered onto the bed despite his bonds, despite how they pulled and suffocated his limbs.  Pushing up on his side and keeping himself bent at the hip, he wiggled upward, hoping that this would be where Kenma would take mercy and untie him at last.  But instead, Kenma pushed him roughly onto his back, crushing his hands into the mattress, before immediately straddling his hips facing away.  Kuroo had barely a moment to adjust to the change in position before he felt Kenma taking him in, hot and tight, a sudden wave of scorching sensation for a cock that had been painfully ignored for all this time.  

Once Kenma had taken Kuroo inside completely, he paused and settled a moment, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes just to feel how Kuroo filled him.  It was a small comfort to know Kuroo couldn’t see the ecstasy that colored his expression now—the downside being, of course, that he couldn’t see Kuroo’s bliss either.  But he could hear Kuroo’s shuddering gasps, and he could feel how Kuroo’s thighs quivered helplessly beneath him, saw how his toes curled at the edge of the mattress, grasping at nothing.  Kuroo was hot, so hot inside him and beneath him, and Kenma was burning up everywhere they touched.  

Hastily, he loosened the bow around his neck and pulled his top off with a flourish.  So eager was he to simply get rid of a layer of clothing, he almost missed Kuroo’s gasp of surprise at the sight of the lacy white bra Kenma had on underneath.  Oh right,  _that_. 

“Surprised?” Kenma called over his shoulder.  “You know, most lingerie comes in sets.”

“I  _didn’t_ know that,” Kuroo grunted.  Why on earth would he know that?  “I’m... I guess I’m surprised you’d wear the whole thing.”

Kenma feigned a pout and pressed his hips down, pulling a stuttering moan out of Kuroo.  “Well, if you don’t like it—” and he reached behind his back to unhook it.

A hiss of pain escaped from behind him—Kuroo's unfortunate first instinct was to try and reach out to grab Kenma’s hands to stop him, but he was too tightly bound and the movement too sudden.  Th ropes dug into his skin—sure to leave marks now—but still Kuroo managed to gasp out in time, “N-no!  I do!  I do like it, leave... leave it on.”

Kenma hid his smirk behind a curtain of hair and slowly lowered his hands, the danger past.  

“You really are a pervert,” Kenma laughed, and he reached low and behind to grip the ropes that bound Kuroo’s abdomen, lacing his fingers between the knots to steady himself.  

Then, before Kuroo could protest the accusation, Kenma gave another slow roll his hips, steadied by his grip on the ropes, and pushed Kuroo deeper inside.  Again, a little faster.  Then he planted his feet into the mattress on either side of Kuroo’s hips and began riding him vigorously—he’d been holding back long enough and all he wanted now was to feel Kuroo’s cock pounding into him until he couldn’t take it anymore.  

Behind him, Kuroo was making noises he’d never really heard from him before: a mixture of pleasure and pain, every moan a little strangled and breathless... It all made Kenma extremely curious to know what faces Kuroo must be making... how overwhelmed was he?  To have every ounce of control wrested from his person and to have his every bit of pleasure dictated by Kenma’s whims?  

“K-Kenma... Ah—ngh!  It—you feel... I’m...”

“Hah... Kuro...” Kenma joined in Kuroo’s babble; he couldn’t hold back his ecstasy anymore either.  

“Kenma, I... I want to see you...” Kuroo begged.

The desperation in his voice sent a shiver up Kenma’s spine, but he stayed facing resolutely forward and continued the punishing pace with his hips, crying out as Kuroo’s cock hit him inside so deep, his vision swam.  Given that, he really couldn’t be expected to do much else, surely.  

“K-Kenma... ahh...”

Yes, he wanted to hear more of that agony—no matter how fast Kenma’s pace, Kuroo wouldn’t be able to come without his permission, not until he untied the one particular restraint around the base of his cock.

“P-please...”

Kenma heard a sob in that plea and stilled his hips with a groan... Kuroo was threatening to make him come with that voice alone.  Maybe next time he would gag him to ensure they’d both last longer.  Maybe.  

Somewhat reluctantly, he maneuvered himself around to face Kuroo, an awkward shuffling of limbs and hips as Kenma was determined to keep him inside throughout.  But once he’d turned and could see Kuroo’s utterly wrecked expression, he half regretted the move.  

“Ngh...” he groaned as Kuroo’s mouth fell open with a gasp—that face would be his undoing.  “Such a handsome face...” he breathed without quite meaning to say it aloud.  

Kuroo bit his lip and turned his head bashfully, unable to blush any more than he already was.  Kenma rarely complimented him, and not usually about his looks.  He mostly didn’t give any thoughts to such things.  Unsurprisingly, sex loosened Kenma’s tongue more than alcohol ever could, and Kuroo was just a touch embarrassed to be called ‘handsome’ in his current state of...  _well_.  

But Kuroo had always thought of Kenma as beautiful and adorable and, right at this moment, the sexiest person to ever wear white lingerie.  

“K-Kenma, you’re so—”

The praise was sucked from his lips as Kenma kissed him greedily—their first kiss of the entire evening funnily enough—and all speech went fluttering out of his brain.  Kenma bit at his lips and tongue as his hips resumed their pace, and their moans and sighs melted together between them.  They were a mess of heated flesh and wetness and noise, and it wasn’t long before Kenma spilled between them, his hips coming to a stuttering halt and his feet slipping out from beneath him.  

“Hah... hah... ah...” Kenma’s hands grasped and pulled at the ropes across Kuroo’s body as his orgasm washed over him, overwhelming him as it found every outlet it could for the spasms and sensations.  

Kuroo whimpered a little as Kenma bit into his neck and dug in his nails like a cat in violent heat.  He too, needed release.  

“Kenma, please...” he whispered, lips dry and throat hoarse.  “Please let me...”  

The ropes were at last too much now; he didn’t want to take anymore.  Feebly he thrust his hips what little he could and begged again and again.  “Please, Kenma please...”

“Okay,” Kenma managed at last, reaching behind him for the knot at the base of Kuroo’s cock.  “Come for me, Kuro.  Come inside me.”  

He pulled the knot free and felt Kuroo gasp beneath him before he heard it.  His body jolted as he took in choking breaths of air, his hips twitching uncontrollably as his cock was finally allowed release.  

Warmth spread inside Kenma and he moaned in time with Kuroo.  It was such a delicious heat, all the more delightful because of the wait.  There was  _some_ merit in delayed gratification, Kenma thought in a haze as he lay himself down atop Kuroo’s heaving chest.  With closed eyes, he took several deep breaths, savoring their shared heat and connection.  

But of course, they couldn’t stay like this for the rest of the night, no matter how spent.  Planting a gentle kiss on Kuroo’s collarbone, Kenma murmured against his skin.

“Mm... sit tight, okay?”

Kuroo mumbled a barely coherent agreement as Kenma slowly sat up, groaning as he lifted his hips and Kuroo’s cock slipped out of him.  He sighed at the sensation of Kuroo’s cum dripping down his thighs, trailing hot streams across his skin.  

“You came a lot...” 

“Ngh.. I—”

Kenma shushed him with the pull of another tie, releasing another constricting knot.  Then another, then another.  Steadily, he unwound the array, the ropes falling loose from Kuroo’s thighs first, then his abdomen, his arms, then finally his chest and shoulders.  As Kuroo recovered more and more range of motion, he was encouraged to sit up, to which he complied but not without complaint.  As the cords fell away, faint bruises appeared to take their place across Kuroo’s skin, and Kenma silently hoped they would fade sooner rather than later.  The markings were darkest around his wrists, and as the last of the ropes were removed from there, Kenma placed gentle, apologetic kisses on the insides of Kuroo’s wrists.  

Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief once they were all gone and laughed as he flexed and stretched his arms.  “No short sleeves for a while, I guess.”

“Does it hurt?” Kenma asked again, concern seeping into his voice now.  

Kuroo kissed his cheek in reply.  “I’m just a little sore.  But it feels good.  Like feeling sore after a game.”

“Don’t compare sex to a volleyball game,” Kenma frowned.

“They’re kind of similar,” Kuroo insisted with a grin.  

“No, they’re not.”

“They’re both physical activities.  Lots of sweat and grunting... balls... even ropes!”  

Kenma made a sour face.  Someone was  _much_ too chipper after being tied up for that long.  Kuroo’s afterglow made him chatty, Kenma’s made him sleepy, and these were far from compatible.  “Anyway, bath time.”  

He wiggled out of the mess of strings labeled a thong, and unhooked and threw aside the bra, glad to finally be rid of it.  It had squeezed at his ribs, though obviously Kuroo had suffered worse when it came to bondage.  Absentmindedly, he let his fingers trail down the pink welts on Kuroo’s arms before he laced their fingers together.  

He pulled Kuroo slowly to his feet then led him to the shower room, all gentle touches and reassuring glances now.  The tenderness that followed a bit of rough play came easily; they’d always go back to this no matter what scenarios they tried.  

When Kuroo began to reach for the taps, Kenma immediately shooed his hands away.

“Sit,” he ordered, gesturing to the tub.  Their play was over, but if Kenma had been in charge in the bedroom for the disciplinary activities, he was also now responsible for Kuroo’s care.  “Just relax,” he added, a mumbled afterthought.  Awkward, but sincere.

As the small tub began to fill with warm water, Kenma fished out a packet of bath... powder.  To be honest, he didn’t really know what it was, but he saw it in the grocery store, and it said it contained minerals and scents that helped home baths mimic a trip to a bathhouse or hot springs.  It would work well enough for this occasion, anyway.

He poured the powder into the water as Kuroo hugged his knees and took a deep inhale.  

“That smells nice... I wasn’t expecting a fancy bath like this!”

Kenma snorted.  The bathtub in their apartment was so small Kuroo couldn’t even stretch out his legs, hence why he was currently hugging his knees, and the clutter of their toiletries everywhere didn’t exactly add to the  _atmosphere_.  “You think a little perfume makes it fancy?”  To him, the smell reminded him a little of their fabric softener.  

“And I get a personal nurse for my bath,” Kuroo added with a wide grin, letting his head fall onto his knees.  “That qualifies as fancy.  Romantic, even.”

“I’m not washing you,” Kenma said firmly.  “It’s just a good idea to soak in a bath after the... the ropes.”  It was oddly embarrassing to talk about after-the-fact, but Kenma cleared his throat and powered on.  “If you want to wash your hair, you can do that yourself later.”

“Can I wash  _your_ hair later?”

“...Kuro.”  It was difficult trying to take care of someone who was so used to taking care of others instead.  “Just let me pamper you.”  

“So you  _are_ pampering me,” Kuroo smirked, letting his canines show.  

“Remind me to never do it again,” Kenma rolled his eyes.  

But still he moved closer so that he could sit next to the tub and sort of getting his hands onto Kuroo’s shoulders.  He didn’t really know how massages worked, but he assumed squeezing his hands would do, and the more he did it, the more Kuroo relaxed into the water.  

“If you do this for me every time you tie me up, I’d let you tie me up every day...” Kuroo mumbled.  

Kenma scoffed, but kept massaging.  “What if I wanted to be the one tied up?” 

Kuroo stiffened immediately under his touch.  Ah.  He hadn’t quite meant to say that aloud either, but... oh well.  An idea for next time, he supposed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kuckoo for your continued patronage!!!   
> It's always a pleasure to write for you and your ideas~ 
> 
> Twitter: @Luna_Dreaming  
> Tumblr: Nimbus-Cloud


End file.
